Amdryn Daylighter
Amdryn Daylighter is a Sin’dorei paladin, engineer and alchemist. Following the Burning Crusade he joined the Argent Dawn months before Tirion Fordring assumed control and created the Argent Crusade. Afterwards Amdryn served the crusade throughout the Northrend Campaign and continued his service until the Siege of Ogrimmar. Disillusioned with the Argent Crusade, Amdryn made a personal oath to wander Azeroth and do what he can to help make a brighter future, particularly for the Blood Elves. Appearance True to his elven heritage, Amdryn is fairly lean and athletic in build, standing at 6’0” and weighing in at 187 lbs. The constant fighting he has done in the past years has hardened his muscles and given his skin a somewhat darker tone. His face is best described as gaunt, what with his high cheekbones and thin cheeks. Though he does not possess any scars, Amdryn’s face is dotted with a few small freckles and is covered in scruff. Much like his fellow Sin’dorei, Amdryn’s eyes glow a shade of green. The bags under his eyes and the light glow lend him a piercing stare. His red hair is kept short and easy to maintain. Perhaps the most noteworthy thing about Amdryn’s head is his left ear, which was partially destroyed during a battle in Northrend. Amdryn will often be found wearing polished chain and plate armor with a tabard bearing the Silver Hand’s mark. A necklace with a golden band can always be found around Amdryn’s neck. When he’s not in armor, Amdryn is usually wearing oil-stained overalls with leather boots and gloves as well as goggles. A number of small marks cover his wrists. Early Years Born as the only child of a minor noble house, Amdryn’s parents both served Quel’thalas as rangers. Due to his particularly awful aim, Amdryn was raised with a blade in his hand rather than a bow. He never had need to use his weapon training, however and the earliest years of his life would remain dull without action. Once the Second War begun, both of Amdryn’s parents departed to join the war effort and later followed Alleria Windrunner through the Dark Portal. Their whereabouts and wellbeing are currently unknown. Following his parents’ departure, Amdryn married another noble of a minor house, Lera Blazewind. The couple remained in Silvermoon City until the Scourge set on Quel’thalas. Lera was lost during the Scourge’s rampage. After surviving the Scourge, Amdryn joined his fellow elves in the journey to Outland. There he would sate his magic addiction with fel power, a decision that turned his eyes green and continues to bring him guilt. He later joined his people in re-occupying Silvermoon City and became a Blood Knight by stealing power from M’uru, the Naaru that was held captive in the Sin’dorei capitol. The Burning Crusade Immediately after completing his training as a Blood Knight, Amdryn returned to Outland to search for his parents. His effort proved fruitless, yet he wandered the broken world until the Shattered Sun Offensive was launched. He joined the collective forces of Azeroth in reclaiming the Isle of Quel’Danas. Following the campaign’s success Amdryn sought the opportunity to work with a similar neutral organization built with the betterment of Azeroth in mind. The Argent Dawn suited his desire. After being recruited, Amdryn befriended Galris Sunmer, a Lordaeron Knight of the Silver Hand who helped teach Amdryn the ways of Paladins of old. In the months before the Battle of Light’s Hope Chapel, Amdryn learned that Lera was revived as a banshee in the service of Sylvanas Windrunner. The Wrath of the Lich King Amdryn took part in the Battle of Light’s Hope Chapel, where he witnessed Tirion Fordring’s creation of the Argent Crusade. Amdryn joined the campaign in the north, where he served mostly as a guard at the Argent Tournament Grounds. Once the Battle of Icecrown Citadel began, he joined the Horde’s efforts in defeating the Lich King. He was eventually taken out of the siege during the Horde and Alliance gunship battle where he was knocked off of the Horde’s gunship and survived by parachuting to safety. Before Amdryn returned to the entrance of Icecrown Citadel, the Lich King had fallen. Amdryn remained in Northrend for several months after the Lich King’s defeat to join in a Scourge cleanup effort. The Cataclysm By the time Amdryn departed from Northrend, Deathwings's rampage across Azeroth had already taken place and the Argents had formed a base in Hearthglen. There, Amdryn remained for numerous months doing small acts for the Crusade. He continued to learn the ways of the Silver Hand from Galris during this long period without action and also took up engineering and alchemy to help combat the boredom. The Mists of Pandaria and the Siege of Orgrimmar The discovery of Pandaria had little impact on Amdryn. He remained in Hearthglen despite his growing unease at the Crusade’s lack of action since the Lich King’s fall. Eventually Amdryn would hear word of Garrosh Hellscream’s mounting atrocities and abuse of power, as well as the new Warchief’s seeming lack of care for the lives of the Blood Elves. Once the Darkspear Rebellion began, Amdryn departed to fight against the Orcs, reasoning that Garrosh was ill-suited to have any position of power over the Sin’dorei. Galris joined Amdryn in rebelling and the duo managed to take down numerous Garrosh loyalists around the Barrens. Eventually, Galris fell in battle. With his parting words, he instructed Amdryn to take his tabard as a gift of their friendship. Amdryn delivered Galris’ body to Tirisfal Glades for a proper burial near his friend's birthplace. After returning to Durotar, Amdryn continued to aid the rebellion and even aided members of the Alliance who were contributing to the siege of Orgrimmar. The loss of Galris and the Argent Crusade’s continued lack of action took a heavy toll on Amdryn. After much soul-searching, he decided to part with the Crusade and instead contribute to other causes that might benefit his people on a larger scale. Personality Amdryn concerns himself mostly with what he believes will be best for the Sin’dorei and Azeroth as a whole. Looking to his parents as inspiration, he tends to attach himself to others who share his desire to fight for a better world. His desire for making Azeroth a better place is further exemplified in his choice of profession, he believes that engineering and alchemy can help him come up with inventions that can lead to a healthier, more convenient future. After meeting Galris, Amdryn has made a personal goal for himself to emulate the teachings of the Knights of the Silver Hand. He has taken to pious acts in his life and tries to lend a hand where it is needed. Despite this, Amdryn is often short and snippy when addressing others and is known to be arrogant. What with his newfound faith in the Light, Amdryn finds it difficult to find camaraderie in the Forsaken. His interest in technology has also led to a disdain of those who find no value in scientific advances. Underneath his mask of righteousness, Amdryn hides guilt over his use of fel power to satisfy his magical addiction as well as draining power from M'uru. His failure to find his parents and the undead state of Lera continue to haunt him alongside his continued magic addiction. Relationships Lera Blazewind Amdryn’s first and only love. They met at an early age, both raised by noble parents who served Quel’thalas as rangers. Following the departure of Amdryn’s parents, the couple decided it was time to tie the knot after so many decades. Lera’s parents approved of the wedding, believing that the two combined noble houses under one name could gain greater political influence in Quel’thalas. Unfortunately it was not to be. Lera’s parents were killed defending their homeland from the Scourge. Lera was also killed and later reanimated as a banshee. She now serves Sylvanas Windrunner in the ruins of Lordaeron’s capitol. House Daylighter faded into obscurity following the Scourge attack, possibly never to reach any sort of prominence again. Lera’s undead state causes great mental anguish to Amdryn. He has expressed the desire to destroy what’s left of her and end what he believes is her suffering. Controversies It is known by few that Amdryn never fully recovered from his magical addiction. In fact, he continues to sate his hunger via frequent injections of mana into his blood stream. His gauntlets are outfitted with syringes that will automatically give him a dose of mana after a set period of time. Amdryn’s pious attitude regarding the Forsaken has gotten him into a few scuffles with those not happy to hear of his thoughts on the dead. He has been injured multiple times by Forsaken displeased with his viewpoints. There are rumors that Amdryn gave a large care package containing medical supplies to members of the Alliance before the siege of Orgrimmar. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Alchemists Category:Paladins